La Lista de Puck
by SweetG
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN- Puck/Kurt, crack. ...-Las cincuenta cosas que Puck ya no puede hacer. NUNCA. EN NINGÚN SITIO.


**Título original:** _Puck's List_

**Autor: **_Oddegg_

_**Summary:**_ _Las cincuenta cosas que él ya no puede hacer. NUNCA. EN NINGÚN SITIO._

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Quería decirles que yo sólo traduje éste fic al español; así que, el crédito no es mío.

_**:::...:::**_

**La lista de Puck**: Las cincuenta cosas que él ya no puede hacer. NUNCA. EN NINGÚN SITIO.

(Según el decreto y criterio de Kurt Hummel)

1-No tengo permitido mirar South Park en mi teléfono celular mientras se supone que debo estar ensayando.

2-Mi nombre es 'Noah Puckerman', y no 'Puckzilla, el tiburón sexual'.

3-No tengo permitido amenazar a nadie con 'ésa cosa mágica y judía que tanto le gusta a Madonna'.

4-No tengo permitido obligar a la gente a creer en mi habilidad para realizar dicha magia amenazándolos con meterles mi puño en la garganta.

5-No puedo volver a tener un mohicano jamás.

6-Tampoco puedo teñirme los costados de mi cabeza en forma de rayos. No, no me harían ser más rápido.

7-No se me permite jugar al Club de la Pelea –ni siquiera con la regla de 'quien sangra primero pierde'- con las niñas exploradoras.

8-No puedo añadirle 'como se predijo en el Torah' al final de mis frases cuando el director Figgins me llama a su oficina.

9-No debo photoshoppear fotos de Sue Silvester, Adrenalina Vocal, el entrenador Tanaka o Rachel Berry, ponerlas en afiches junto a la frase "Buscado/a por el crimen de apestar terminalmente" y pegarlos por toda la escuela.

10- Cuando el profesor Schue nos pide que elijamos canciones sobre la naturaleza, no debo elegir "Flower" de Liz Phair. Ella _no_ estaba cantando sobre botánica.

11-Debo dejar de caminar en calcetines de nylon por las alfombras de los Hummel, generando estática, y luego insistirle a Finn que me llame 'Puck: el Gran Dios del Trueno', para darle corriente cuando se niega.

12-Debo dejar de utilizar calcetines de nylon, de hecho. Kurt encuentra todos los géneros fabricados por el humano perturbadores.

13-No puedo consumir goma de mascar durante los ensayos de Nuevas Direcciones, a menos que haya traído para todos.

14- ... No puedo consumir goma de mascar durante los ensayos de Nuevas Direcciones, _aún habiendo traído para todos_.

15-Cuando se presenta el reto de crear una canción sobre textos o poesías pre-existentes, debo tener en cuenta que las cartas de los lectores de Penthouse no cuentan.

16-No debo llamarle 'mami' al profesor Schuester.

17-No debo llamarle 'papi' a Sue Silvester.

18-Vodka, colorante vegetal verde, y el Listerine de 'menta refrescante' de Kurt no son una buena combinación, y si vuelvo a combinarlos, nunca jamás por el resto de mis días volveré a recibir un oral.

19-Que el club Glee cante "Hot Stuff" en una asamblea escolar, no lo hace una oportunidad para emular al cast de "Full Monty".

20-No debo intentar cambiar a Rachel a otros coros escolares.

21-No debo venderle a Rachel al chico pelirrojo del afro-judío por algunos refrigerios. _Ni siquiera si prometo compartir_.

22-No debo utilizar la fotocopiadora de las animadoras para hacer copias múltiples de ésa foto de Kurt para empapelar los vestidores y decirles a todos que yo me puedo acostar con eso, y ellos no por homofóbicos e imbéciles.

23-Los otros miembros de Glee no están interesados en saber porqué tengo muñequeras de cuero, una oveja inflable, un vestido de ordeñadora, y un tubo industrial de vaselina en el auto.

24-'Ser una estrella de rock y follarme a mi novio dos veces por día, y tres veces los domingos.' Es una mala respuesta para darle al señor de la ayuda vocacional cuando te pregunta que te ves haciendo dentro de diez años.

25-El granizado de cereza _no_ es un lubricante personal.

26-Si fanfarroneo una sola vez más sobre _eso_ que hago con la lengua, jamás se lo podré volver a hacer a Kurt.

27-Mandarle fotos a Karofsky de mujeres con pene a su teléfono móvil no está bien, y probablemente debería dejar de hacerlo en el futuro.

28-No tengo súper poderes sexuales que deberían ser probados en el closet del conserje. A diario.

29-'La semana del Tiburón' no es una fiesta oficial judía, y por lo tanto no puedo faltar a la escuela por ella.

30-Utilizar un muñeco de peluche para hacerle creer a Brittany que su gato la está acosando en la escuela es cruel, y Kurt no va a evitar que Santana me mate si lo vuelvo a hacer.

31-Las siguientes palabras y/o frases no deben ser utilizadas en improvisaciones acapella: desvirgar; me follé a tu mamá y pronto me habré follado a tu papá; cuerdas bondage japonesas; necrofilia quiere decir que nunca debes pedir perdón; agujero glorioso; 20 centímetros hacen feliz a una dama; el equipo de football me puede besar el trasero; si sabes bailar, tengo un caño para ti; o cualquier tipo de referencia a delfines o brillos.

32-No debo cambiar el café de Kurt por descafeinado (aunque se vea adorable adormecido y confundido).

33-Cuando Rachel expresa que quiere morirse luego de haber perdido una competencia, ofrecerle mi ayuda y mi camioneta para ello no es lo correcto.

34-No debo probar cosas del GTA mientras conduzco con Kurt hacia la escuela.

35-El profesor Schuester no tiene la edad para haber audicionado para los Village People, y no debería implicar que lo hizo.

36-Más allá de que pueda hacerlo ver bien, no debo ir con vestidos a la escuela.

37-Los altavoces del colegio son para uso exclusivo de Figgins, y no debo sobornar al club de audiovisuales para que pasen ésa grabación de Kurt llamándome un Dios Sexual en ellos.

38-Cuando encuentro a niños de una escuela de educación media intentando hacerle un calzón chino a otro niño, debo decirles 'Eso no se hace', y no 'Eso no se hace así, déjenme mostrarles'.

39-Si una idea me hace sonreír de _ésa_ forma- Noah Puckerman, ya sabes a cuál sonrisa me refiero-, debo asumir que no estoy autorizado a llevarla a cabo.

40-No debo pedir la cámara de Mike Chang prestada para grabarme con Kurt, y luego 'olvidarme accidentalmente de borrar la memoria' antes de devolverla.

41-No debo sugerirle a Rachel que se vista como un cartero en la cama para ayudar a Finn con su problema.

42-Luego de que el dolor de estómago ha perdido credibilidad, no debo comer una bolsa entera de caramelos efervescente y fingir tener rabia para no ir a matemáticas.

43-Los pantalones no son opcionales.

44-No debería llamar a Adrenalina Vocal mentirosos, traicioneros, indignos, inmorales, poco confiables, o bastardos desde el escenario. Aunque lo merezcan.

45-La mejor forma de sacar de la competencia a los otros equipos no es bailar desnudos frente a ellos para asombrarlos con la perfección de nuestros traseros. Ni siquiera cubriéndonos los genitales con plantas.

46-El fuego no es mi buen amigo, y no me habla.

47-Aunque el juguete que compré en la página web que me mostró Kurt sí es genial, no debo llevarlo a Glee para mostrarlo a todo el mundo, y explicar su función a Tina y Artie. Aunque Tina se muestre interesada.

48-Cuando discuto con los otros miembros del equipo de football en el pasillo de la escuela sobre quién es el 'hombre más grande', no hace falta que me baje los pantalones y dé una demostración.

49-No tengo permitido sugerir coreografías para Kurt, o mencionar qué ha probado ser muy bueno dando bailes eróticos.

50-Aunque mi deseo de anunciar lo orgulloso que estoy de mi relación con Kurt sea admirable, si vuelvo a arruinar uno de sus pares de jeans pintándoles 'propiedad de Puck' en el trasero, él sólo se hará a un lado cuando Mercedes quiera cortarlo en millones de pedacitos.

(**Adhesión de Burt Hummel**)

1- (y también conocida como la única regla que necesitarás, Punk. Sí, sé que es 'Puck'.)

No estás autorizado a hacer a Kurt infeliz, hacerlo llorar, romper su corazón, o tocarlo en algún lugar que no sean las manos mientras su papá está presente.

De otro modo, hay armas, herramientas de hierro, lanzallamas, un equipo completo de palos de golf y una licuadora con mi nombre en ellos. Además de una pala y un terreno cuidadosamente elegido para mi sigiloso entierro.


End file.
